Lock out
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Victoria gets locked out of her dorm because of course they had to change the locks on her floor while she was out. Max is the only one up so Victoria forces her to house her for the night.


No. No, absolutely not this was not happening. No fucking way.

Victoria couldn't believe this. In the short two hours she'd been off campus the academy had changed the locks on her entire floor. Apparently there had been complaints of vandalism and theft so everyone got new locks.

Including Victoria… and since she'd been out administration hadn't given her a key. So because the entire staff was incompetent, she was now locked out of her own damn room.

"Fuck!" She swore under her breath. It was one in the morning and everyone was asleep. Everyone but... "Fucking hell." Victoria huffed and stomped across the hall to the only door with light coming from under it.

She banged on the door and the soft music coming from in the room stopped. A few seconds later the door opened and Max peeked out from around the door. "Victoria?"

"Move hipster." The blonde shoved her way into her room, and Max jumped out of her way.

"Victoria? what are you doing here?" The blonde huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"The idiots that run this place changed the lock on my door and failed to give me a key. So I'm crashing here." Max's eyes widened and she held her hands up, palms out defensively.

"Excuse me? Why don't you go room with Courtney or Taylor or literally almost anyone else?" Victoria huffed again and glared at her.

"You don't think I thought of that?" Max shrank away from her and rubbed her arm. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"So... you're crashing here?"

"Does it look like I have any other options?" She snapped. Max sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you can have the couch." Victoria glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen." Max rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Fine fuck it. I don't care. I'm too tired to care." Max tugged her comforter off her bed and dropped it near her couch. She cleared it off, dumping the various papers onto her desk before wrapping herself in her comforter and curling up on the couch. She rolled over and put her back to Victoria.

The blonde stood in the middle of the room, lost for a moment. She had honestly expected Max to protest more. Max was an unmoving lump on the couch now. Whatever, what did she care? She let out a breath and crawled into Max's bed.

She would never admit it but it felt strange, crawling into someone else's bed, especially when they weren't sharing. She shook the thoughts off. No, she didn't feel bad, why should she? She frowned and pulled the blankets up to her neck. Of course she didn't care about the hipster trash laying just across the room from her. She was just the means to an end.

Or so she kept telling herself.

**~X~**

Victoria woke up, eyes opening and peering around the still dark room. Why the hell was she awake? A noise from across the room drew her attention. Max whimpered again and Victoria sat up. She could hear Max crying and whimpering, her whole body shaking. She cried out suddenly, it wasn't quite a scream but it was loud enough to startle the blonde.

She slipped from the bed, and crept to the other girl. She told herself it was because she couldn't sleep with the other girl being so loud, she told herself it had nothing to do with her kind words from the day before.

She reached out and shook her shoulder. "Max." The brunette whined but didn't wake. Victoria shook her again and she woke up, bolting upright, a harsh breathe leaving her in a choked gasp.

Wide terrified blue eyes met her for the briefest of moment before shirking away. Max sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, shrinking away. "I g-guess this is the part w-where you make fun of m-me." She stuttered, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She twisted her shirt in her hands. Her whole body trembling.

Fucking Max.

"Get in the bed." Max jumped, terrified blue eyes flickering skittishly across her face.

"What?" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Just get in bed hipster. You can talk about your feelings or whatever." Max pulled the comforter tighter around herself. She sniffled again and drew her sleeve under her nose.

"That won't work." She mumbled. Victoria simply quirked an eyebrow. Max stared at the floor. "I need..." She trailed off, too quiet to hear.

"For fuck's sakes Caulfield, spit it out."

"I need to be held." She whimpered. Victoria sighed.

"Fine. Get in bed. But if you tell anyone I will ruin your life." Max peeked up at her through long lashes. Victoria stood and slid back into bed, expecting Max to follow. There was a moment of silence before the couch creaked. Victoria felt the added weight of the comforter being thrown over her before the bed dipped and Max slid in after her.

The blonde hesitated before she rolled over and slipped her arm around the smaller girl's waist. Max's chest stuttered and she clutched desperately at her arm, pressing back into her. Victoria nuzzled into the back of her neck and held her tighter. They laid like that for a few minutes before Max slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Victoria would never admit it, but it felt so nice, holding someone. Max was warm and soft in her arms. Her heart beat was slow and calm, lulling her to sleep. Victoria quickly drifted off to sleep, a small smile tugging at her lips.

**~X~**

Max woke up, slowly, a stark contrast to the night before. Blinking her eyes open she didn't immediately understand why all she could see was grey and red. Shifting slightly she peered up. Victoria was fast asleep, holding her to her chest.

Max blushed as the night before came back to her.

Oh.

The blonde shifted but didn't wake, mumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer.

She was warm and still sleepy, another hour couldn't hurt, consequences be damned. Max cuddled closer, tucking her head under Victoria's chin once more and closing her eyes.

Who knew Victoria Chase was such a great cuddler?


End file.
